Unbound
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: "Just when Weiss was certain she had done something right, she was sent to Beacon, and everything she had ever known was invalid." (Quick drabble for RWBY Tuesday. Another story later tonight ).


**Just another very quick story idea (inspired by a sentence on tumblr) for RWBY Tuesday this week. Dedicated to thinkinghurts321.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Unbound

Ever since she could remember, Weiss had been trained to always stand tall above all others.

It was drilled into her mind that it was a Schnee's fundamental right to always be on top, no matter what the situation.

Even her house was structured to remind her of this fact. Her room was located on the highest floor of the mansion, in a corner hidden behind countless corridors, as though her presence had just been an unwelcome addition they had haphazardly accounted for on a whim; a princess they had locked away into the highest room of the tallest tower.

But the location of the room was not what mattered, her father had told her. "Elevation." He would bark in his stern, guttural voice. "That's what matters. You are a Schnee, and that means you must be elevated above all others. The world must tread in your shadow, bow before your existence, and shrivel in its humbleness when it gazes up at you with fearful admiration."

Her father was normally a man of few, tart, bellowing words, but he always took the time to paint such imagery in her mind whenever he lectured her about her standing as a member of the Schnee family. She rather liked when her father spoke in this manner, therefore, Weiss would always attempt to make it a prominent point to elevate herself in everything she did.

At a very young age, she made certain her poise could be bested by none, always sitting, standing, walking, perhaps even sleeping with flawless posture. She carried herself in a prideful manner that was nothing short of conceited, and that, if nothing else, had always seemed to please her father somewhat.

But as she grew older, Weiss realized she had stopped growing at the pitiful height of 5 feet 3 inches, while most of the other girls her age continued to get taller. She often got depressed looking at the boys; the damn ruffians grew like weeds.

Before long, she traded her flat, white shoes for heeled boots, making sure to gain even just one more inch above the ground. She tied back her flowing hair into the highest ponytail she could manage, as the proportions of the length that brushed down to her hips gave the illusion of making her yet another inch taller.

From the way she strutted down the hallways, her heels clicking meaningfully against the marble, to the way she could sing the highest notes in the strongest voice, to the way she inhaled every breath into lungs that expanded a poised, important chest; she made sure that everything she did reflected the pedestal she had been born onto.

For the first fifteen years of her life, Weiss had been atop everything she was involved with in every aspect; it had even gotten to the point where her father would pass her by and give the slightest nod of his head.

Yet just when Weiss was certain she had done something right, she was sent to Beacon, and everything she had ever known was invalid.

Her top-floor chambers had been reduced to a cramped, four-person dormitory room on the ground level of the building.

Even when her childhood dream of having bunk beds had finally come true, she had been given the bottom bed.

When she stood next to her teammates, Yang and Blake more or less towered over her in terms of height. Weiss had assumed she at least had the advantage over Ruby, but had later discovered that without her boots, the younger girl's standing still surpassed even Weiss's finest posture.

Everything was wrong.

Everything was off.

Everything was hectic and unbalanced and improper.

And she loved every second of it.

Weiss could finally understand the beauty in disorganization, in breaking away from the chains that had tied her down, despite how high up her prison cell may have been.

She discovered a blossoming fondness of the abrasive nature of her new lifestyle, breathing it deeply into her chest as she allowed her stiff shoulders to loosen.

Weiss relished her everyday at Beacon, slumping her posture ever so slightly as she listened to Yang ramble, untying her hair as she studied with Blake, and kicking off her boots as she wrestled with Ruby.

Weiss was unbound, and she was never going back to her chains.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed!**

**Please review!**


End file.
